


Waiting to fall

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The aftermath of a near miss at a party means Louis and Harry slowly accept each other





	Waiting to fall

Harry knew coming out tonight was a bad decision.

Harry's been at the frat party not even ten minutes, but he knows something is up. He can feel it. Every Alpha is staring at him, but he can't figure out why. 

He's nowhere near his heat, he literally just got out of it, but as more Alpha’s stare at him as he goes past he can't help but feel more and more self conscious, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he walks.

Zayn, his Beta friend just laughs and says that he's gonna get lucky tonight, before waving him off and disappearing probably to get high. And it's not that he doesn't want to have an easy fuck, but it's his first night back in dorms after Christmas. Plus he's at an Alpha dorm, if he does stay it won't end well. 

Harry's starting to feel feverish when the one and only Louis Tomlinson comes up to him. Laughing and swaying before coming to an abrupt stand still in front of Harry. 

He and Louis just don't get on there's never been and argument or a tragic backstory, Harry's never taken to him and Louis is ninety five percent sarcasm which Harry really doesn't appreciate.

“You're stinking up the place, should know better, curly.” Louis laughs, tips his cup and walks away. 

Harry sighs, he's not dealing with him today he feels too much like shit, and even though it doesn't make any sense with his heat cycle the brunette is worries the small Alpha may be right. He ignores the worrying feeling of losing self control.

The Omega is trying desperately to find Zayn, he's the one that drove them here Harry can't get back without him. As he fights his way through people who sniff him - or worse Alphas who try grab him- one grabs his arm, Harry turns and snarls the best he can, shaking his arms out of the tall Alphas hand. His heat starts to take over as he gets more wet and delirious. Harry's terrified. 

“Zayn! Zayn! You've got to take me home!” Harry rushes out.

“Harry chill we just got here.” Zayn says calmly, pushing Harry out of his way.

“Heat Zayn! I've gone into heat.”

“That's impossible you just got out of it last week, go chill in the garden I'm trying to have fun.” Zayn brushes him off before turning around and taking another swig of his drink.

Harry knows it no use, when Zayn gets like this he's impossible to reason with. He's getting more frantic now, he's spilling into heat quicker, or he guesses the heat is spilling into him. Alpha after Alpha is staring at him, walking home now even Harry knows is a fucking stupid idea. 

Going to a bedroom is just asking for trouble so the tall brunette decides the garden is the best bet, at least here he can try to cool down and hope the breeze will woft away the smell of heat. 

He attempts to stay in the light so that multiple people can see him so no Alpha will attack him, just ogle him from afar. He sweating and shaking, he looks side to side, the overwhelming warmth starting to settle in. 

“I told you to get out of here! Don't you listen?” Louis was back, ready to lecture him about being an Omega, as if he knows better. 

“Thanks Louis. You don't think I've tried. Well I have, so you can stop complaining. You aren't the person going through your rut in the open are you.” Harry ranted getting more upset.

He's sat on the cold floor out the side of the house head in his hands trying desperately not to have a panic attack which could just make this whole heat go more horribly down hill. 

He can't hold it back, he's terrified everyone hears the stories about Omegas going into heat at parties, about how they get mates without their will. He can't end up like that he tries so hard to know when his heats are coming. 

He feels a hand on his shoulder and he can't stop himself from leaning into it.

“Come on I'll take you home.”

“What.” Harry doesn't even bother looking up he knows Louis taking the piss. 

“Get up! I'll get you home, we may not get on but I'm not letting you or any other omega take the risk of being out alone in their heat.” 

Louis offers his hand, waiting for Harry to grab it, which he doesn't. 

“Louis you can't get into the Omega dorm, they only allow mated Alphas in.” 

Harry shouldn't be fighting back. Right now he's pretty much saying no to one of his top three wishes, even if Louis in the genie. 

“Then I'll take you to a hotel!”

Harry forgets how rich Louis is. “Is this what this is for you just another way to show how in control you are because you're an Alpha, a white rich male Alpha. That'll do anything to look like the nice guy.” 

“For fucks sake Harry! I'm not trying to show off, I'm not trying to get in your pants, for the love of God! I'm trying to make sure that you don't get raped or worse mated without your consent.” Louis ranted throwing his hands up, as he finally reaches the end of his tether. “So are you gonna get in my car or not?” 

He reaches his hand out again, this time Harry grabs it, looking down with red tinted cheeks. 

“Your cars expensive and I might leak on the seat.” He looks down, embarrassed by his own gender. 

“I don't care I'll get it washed, to be honest, I get that we don't see eye to eye but all that matters to me at the moment is your safety.” Louis tells him honestly. 

Harry's inner Omega swoons with the protection in Louis voice. He curses himself. 

Rubbing his thumb over Harry's hand, he can almost feel how close Harry was to a panic attack, his inner Alpha wants to placate Harry. 

Yet he knows he can't so he drops Harry's hand hoping he will continue to follow. 

Harry's starting to get lucid the more he stays in the car with the Alpha sent, he's obviously giving out calming pheromones and it's making Harry's predicament simultaneously better and worse. 

“Stop! It's bringing it on quicker.” 

“Sorry.” Louis murmurs. The Alphas hands grip onto the steering wheel, trying not to let the overwhelmingly sweet scent overtake him. 

This is the longest the two of them have been together without an argument breaking out. 

“How come Zayn won't take you?” 

“He's high or drunk or something, I dunno, he seems to think heats and ruts are a myth, something we can control, he doesn't get it, he's a beta.” 

He's trying to keep his cool, when what he really wants is strip and make himself come till his body decides he's been sufficiently satisfied.

“How can he think two thirds of the whole population is making it up?” Louis asks confused.

“I dunno Louis. He's a new age beta, where as we’re all stuck with generation old genetics apparently.” 

“Does it hurt?” Louis asks stupidly. 

“No Louis this is all sunshine and fucking rainbows for me, I'm having the time of my life if you couldn't tell.” Harry says sarcasm dripping off every word. 

“Squeeze my hand for how badly it hurts?” Louis offers, already knowing it's stupid. 

Yet Harry makes no comment on the stupidity of it all, of how tonight is literally the oddest thing to happen to either of them, instead he simply grabs Louis hand and squeezes every 30-50 seconds. 

They settle back into silence, by the time they pull up to the hotel Harry is exhausted just from holding himself back from everything his body wants to do. 

“Louis I can't afford a hotel, just take me to the dorm I'll walk up.” Harry's tired, why does Louis have to show off all the time, he just wants to get home. 

“Harry I don't think you're getting this I'm not leaving your side until you're safe.” Louis says firmly, so firm it almost scares Harry, but also pleases his inner Omega, whom he hates right now.

Harry stays silent and follows Louis as he asks for a heat room and hands over his card, he's so far gone that everything is fuzzy and his long legs feel like they're about to stop holding him up. 

“Come on let's get you up there.” Louis murmurs as he drags Harry to the lift. 

As soon as they're in the lift the Omega pretty much collapses against the side of the lift. Louis tries to comfort him by walking over to him and pull him back up, but all it does is make Harry collapse onto him. 

Louis starts to rub his back, before running his hands through his hair, hoping to calm him down, let his mind rest for a second. He feels Harry nuzzle his neck and knows he has to start detaching himself.

He feels Harry's lips start to move and murmur against his neck, he needs to control himself. 

“I'm so sorry Lou, I'm sorry, I ruined your party I thought I was fine, I only finished it last week, I don't know what's happening. Go back down, go to your party all the others will be waiting for you, wondering where you've gone.” 

Harry's now murmuring over and over, and Louis recognises the feeling of protectiveness, the overwhelming Alphaness he's feeling. But it scares him, he doesn't like his Alpha side he knows it scares Omegas so he pushes it down as much as he can. 

But right now he lets his Alpha have it, he holds Harry close murmuring small nothings in his ear. 

The lift stops and Louis guides Harry to the room, awkwardly trying not to detangle them and upset Harry. The minute the door opened Harry let's go of Louis and stumbles inwards. 

“You've got me a whole suit Louis, this is ridiculous. I can't pay you back for this.” 

Harry's panicking which Louis is trying to stop with gestures and slowly releasing calming pheromones. 

“Harry it's fine, it's your heat, you deserve to be comfortable, I don't care about the money, I just want you to be calm and happy, it's your heat, try and enjoy it.” 

“Go back Lou, go to your party, you've been so good to me, I'm sorry for everything.” Harry was dead on his feet Louis needed to get him to the bedroom, and leave. 

“Come on Haz, let's get you laid down.” Louis guides him to the bedroom, lies him down before turning to leave. 

Louis can just hear Harry murmuring thank you as he closes the door. He walks out to the rest of the heat suit checking for any other entrances that may not be secured. It's his inner Alpha making him do this, it's ridiculous he knows Harry's not even his friend let alone his Omega. 

But he has to check, he needs to make sure no harm can come to Harry before he leaves. He can hear Harry faintly through the walls but he won't let himself focus on it.

He is not Harry's Alpha. 

He has to leave, he's starting to loose control. 

Louis slams his credit card down on the table, Harry needs to be able to get food. At least if he leaves his card Harry can be safe and healthy as he can be through his heat without an Alpha there. 

As he's leaving he can hear Harry begging, pleading “Alpha, Alpha, please.” But he knows it's just his biology so he hurries to the door, closing it gently behind him. 

 

 

For the next couple days it's like Louis can sense Harry's discomfort, he's jittery and paranoid. He wishes he could go back and hold or help the Omega. 

Yet he knows he can't, himself and Harry aren't even friends, going anywhere near that hotel would be crossing a line. 

He knows this, so why can't his Alpha calm down, why can't he just drop it. 

Even when he's been helping other Omegas through their heat it hasn't been this bad before. It's scaring himself. 

He locks himself in his room at the Alpha dorm, not even opening the door to Liam, his best friend. Who for his part hasn't been letting up, constantly calling or knocking, thinking there's something wrong. It's only on the fourth day that he lets Liam in.

“What the fuck, dude? Everyone's been worried sick.” Liam pretty much shouts.

“Shit Liam, calm it, come in I need to talk, like quieter than a fucking freight train.” Louis pulls him inside, walking to the small kitchenette to make some tea. 

“Dude, seriously what's up? You know you can talk to me?” The tall Alpha rushes over taking the tea out of Louis shaking hands. “What's up?”

“I helped an Omega.” Louis says calmly not understanding why it seems such a big deal but it does. 

“Way to go buddy, bet it was nice and slick, always such sluts when they're in heat.” He cackles as if this is some sort of sick joke. 

“Liam! They can't fucking control themselves, shut the fuck up.” Louis spins round grabbing his tea spilling some over the sides. 

“Chill, bro, it was just a joke, what's got you so riled up, it was just a joke.” Liam murmures, sitting down on the couch, spreading out, trying to spread his dominance. 

“I don't know, that's the whole fucking issue I don't know why I'm being like this.” Louis starts to pace. 

“You've helped fuck Omegas through heat before whys this one different?” Liam  
Finally settles down as he realises this isn't a time for joking. 

“I didn't fuck them, I set him up in a hotel and left, as it just feels wrong, I mean I checked the room was safe before I left but god dammit I need to go back, I gotta check.” Louis pacing is increasing steadily to the point he might as well be jogging. “I can't go check, that's creepy and weird, what is happening?” 

“Louis chill, seriously, sit.” Liam places Louis on the couch before going to get more tea, by the time he came back the small Alpha was already fidgeting on the couch.

“I'm sorry if I'm freaking you out.”

“Dude it's not that weird, I think you've just got sympathy rut.” Liam says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What.” 

“You've never heard or been taught about sympathy rut, it's like, uhhh, it's sort of, you helped this Omega right, and your body smelt an Omega near or in heat, and just started getting ready to help it. Like it does with every Omega you've been with apart from this time it wasn't needed and now it's got this pent up energy I guess.” Liam explains awkwardly. 

“How long will it last?” Louis asks wringing his hands in his lap. 

“Well I've never experienced it, I like to fuck ‘em through it, so good when they're in heat. But I'm guessing until the Omega’s heats over.” 

Louis groans, it has to be over soon it's been four days, “It's already been four days maybe I should go check, what if he's in pain.” 

“I wouldn't bother the term ‘bitch in heat’ didn't come from just anywhere, he'll be a pain in the arse now if you left him, shoulda fucked him when you had the chance.” Liam jokes.

Liam never used to be such an ass about Omegas but then his first rut hit and now he seems to believe that every Omega should just fall at his feet, it disgusting if you ask Louis but no one does because everyone thinks Louis just the same. 

“Who was this bitch anyway?” Liam asks.

“Liam seriously you gotta stop, how many times do I tell you.” 

“Yeah yeah Lou, I know who was it anyway?” Liam isn't giving up, Louis wishes he'd never started this conversation. 

“Just, well, you know Harry?” 

“Styles, the tall quiet kid, the one who avoids every Alpha like the plague?” Louis nods solemnly, still pushing down the urge to leave and check. “How the fuck did you manage that, he's fuckin’ hot, you should've taken him Lou, he was easy and ready, and you didn't take the opportunity?” 

“Liam! Don't talk about him like that!” 

“What it's true.” 

“It's fucking not Liam, get over yourself, it doesn't matter anyway, nothing happened.” Louis has had enough. 

“Dude I'm sorry, okay, but I'm pretty sure once his heats over so will your sympathy rut. Next time don't help just leave the unorganised brut.” 

Soon after that Louis asks Liam to leave, he's had enough of Liam's talking shit. 

He lies down and hopes to God that this ends soon.

 

It's the next morning that the pain stops and it's two days later at lunch when Louis sees Harry approaching him in the cafeteria. 

“I, uh, here's your card back, I, well I only used it twice I'm sorry for the whole exchange last Friday, but I still wanted to say thanks and I, uhhh, yeah I'll be off now.” Harry rushes out before he turns to leave. 

“Wait!” Louis grabs his arm soon realising that was a bad idea as Harry visibly stiffens. Louis drops his hand immediately. “Sorry, I shouldn't have, but please feel free to sit here.” 

“Why are you being so nice?” 

“You know, not everyone's out to get ya? Plus you returned my credit card when you easily could've maxed it out with no responsibility on your side, so friends?” Louis offers, sitting back down and hoping to God he doesn't look desperate. 

Harry lowers himself cautiously, they eat lunch and chat about school and majors. Louis learns Harry's doing cookery major, and Harry learns that Louis is learning a maths major. Louis learns that Harry came from an Omega only household and Harry learns that Louis household came from a mess of secondary genders with so many siblings Harry lost count. 

They banter back and forth carefully trying not to upset the other but slowly becoming more friends than acquaintances. 

Louis smiles when Harry does just because it's hard not to. 

It's only when Liam joins slamming his tray down heavily that Louis sees what everyone means about Harry avoiding Alphas. He visibly shrinks in on himself at the loud noise made by the Alpha. 

Louis tries to help, he tries to reach out to offer some sort of comfort, but it's too late Harry's packing up his things. 

“I, um, I need to go, see you around?” Harry's hands are shaking as he struggles to rezip up his bag. 

“Yeah you better leave you little knot tease, going out in heat, leave every Alpha frustrated you little Omega gold digger.” Liam taunted Harry, much to Louis shock. 

Harry's eyes widen as he looks from Louis to Liam and back again, his eyes start to tear up as he turns and fleas not bothering to check how many eyes are on him as he brushes the tears away. 

“What the actual fuck Liam? No seriously? That was uncalled for.” Louis defends feeling an overwhelming urge to go after Harry. 

“Come on, he was out on heat, that just so happened to at be your party, the richest Alpha in uni. Of course he knew you wouldn't let him suffer” Liam laughs as if pointing out the obvious. 

“Whatever, sometimes your twisted you know that.” Louis got up and slammed his tray into the service area before leaving the lunch hall. 

The next time Louis sees Harry was two days later next to the old oak tree in the large field he was with his beta friend Zayn. 

“Hey, Harry.” Louis approaches carefully, “ I wanted to say sorry for Liam the other day I promise you I didn't say anything like that, all I told him was that I took an Omega to a hotel because they went into heat at the party, and then he kept asking who they were so I told him that it was you to get him to stop asking, I don't know where he got all the other shit from because it wasn't me. Either way you shouldn't have been spoken to that way and I'm sorry.” 

Louis rung his hands together looking down trying to disappear as he waited for Harry's reaction. 

“ Liam's an asshole. Why are you friends with him?” It was Zayn not Harry that spoke. 

“Long friendships are hard to break. Not that you can say much you left your friend to suffer to get high.” Louis shouldn't be arguing he should just accept a wasted shot at a friendship and leave. 

“Leave it, both of you, we can all agree I fucked up and leave it, I accept your apology, if that was all you came for, to clear your conscious you can go.” Harry says sharply not meeting Louis eyes.

“Well actually I was wondering if I could join you for lunch.” Louis asks quietly. 

The small Alpha is trying to broaden his social circle from just Alphas who think the world owes them, at first it was fun to feel included but now it's exhausting to listen to them talk about themselves. 

He should've looked into other Alpha dorms before just deciding on the rich kid one, he's worked hard for what he's got unlike some other who reside there. 

Harry nods, so Louis sits down. He’s terrified of upsetting either of them so he decides sitting quietly, and far enough away that he's not dominating is the best, Zayn and Harry chat quietly some boy named Niall, their friend apparently. 

Louis never heard of Niall but he'd also never heard of Zayn before the party so he accepts that he probably doesn't know them, he also tries not to be jealous, he hopes to God Harry isn't dating him. It's selfish he knows but it's his alone, no one has to know.

Halfway through lunch Harry announces that he's still hungry, yet he refuses to go line up in the queue on principle, Louis snaps his bar of chocolate in half and gives him some. 

He ignores the pointed look Zayn gives him. He doesn't have time to explain the fact he's not actively trying to court Harry, he just wants him to be full.

He's only known him like a week, known of him for ages, but only started communicating in the past four day. Courting is something that can take weeks or months to do. 

It's not like he's trying to fatten him up to make sure he's prepared for his next heat. Or protect him, or provide. He's not. Honestly. 

He doesn't believe himself. 

This time last week he barely had a thought about him, but now. It's like his brain has changed and all he can think about is if he's okay.

Harry's lecture starts so they all get up to leave. Harry waved goodbye with a small see you soon Lou and Louis hearts feel like it's about to explode. 

It becomes a regular thing, Harry and Zayn find a spot of the field Louis approaches and asks carefully if he can sit, he does.

Louis talks more, he becomes an integrated part of the group, they laugh and joke and Louis feels like this is what uni was meant to be, making friends, finding himself. 

He finds out that Niall is moving from another uni in a couple of weeks, he's an Omega and they can't believe that someone's not mated him yet, apparently he's the kid of the party who doesn't take shit from anyone. 

Louis wants to make him face Liam, make Liam back into who he used to be. 

It's not like he packs an extra chocolate bar to give to Harry or anything he just so happens to carry a spare these days. 

The more Louis sits with them, the more Harry leans into his comfort, Louis no longer has to sit so far away, in fact he usually sits next to Harry. He hasn't had any physical contact since the night of Harry's heat. 

But Louis knows that this isn't about love, if it ever happens like that he'll be thankful, but for right now he wants to get to know Harry, to learn more because at the moment it feels like Harry's cut off, but he wants him to open up 

He doesn't push it and life carries on, this is the new normal. It feels much better than the old normal, it feels like a small family. 

It's no matter that the only place they have to hang out is Zayn’s dorm because Harry's too scared to go to Louis and there's guards at Harry's that stop unmated Alphas getting in. 

It doesn't matter than Zayns place smells like weed. They're content to hang out there. 

Zayn corners him one day after school.

“Listen here. I don't care what game your playing or what you're trying to achieve but it better not be any fucking prank or shit because for some ungodly reason he trusts you and you can't fuck this up. Your the first Alpha he hasn't ran from in ten fucking years so play it careful and if you break his heart I'll break your face.” 

Zayn lets his collar go and he walks away. This is the first hint he gets that Harry isn't an Alpha hater like he first though, it's the first clue that something has happened to make him this way. 

Louis swears he's not going to add to this. 

It’s a few weeks later, they’re all out to welcome Niall into town, Zayn is already drinking pretty heavily while Harry sticks to mocktails. Even though he’s dying for a beer Louis opts to join the Omega so he doesn’t feel alone. 

Between eating new recipes of Harry’s and desperately trying to understand quadratic equations, Louis is grateful for this break. 

“How long till Niall arrives?” Louis asks, he’s sat next to Harry, because him and Harry have grown to the closeness of everyday texting and walking each other to lessons. 

While Zayn is up and down from the bar with the proviso of making sure he’s at the same level of Niall. 

“He’ll be here by eight.” Harry says firmly, “Why you want to try your moves on a fresh Omega.” The tall omega tries to play it off as a joke but it doesn’t quite seem genuine. 

“Nah just wondering how drunk Zayn's actually gonna get.” The Alpha tried to steer it back towards a joke. “How come you’re not drinking anyway. Thought this was a welcome party.”

“Have you seen the amount of Alpha’s here, one drink and I’m fair game, best to keep sober.” He brunette tries to make it light hearted but Louis can tell he’s scared. 

“How come Niall can drink then?” 

“I mean, there’s a difference between me and Niall, Niall’s fierce and he’ll go down kicking. I’m just not I guess.” Harry looks down curling in on himself. 

“Hey, don’t feel so bad, if you want to have a drink, I’ll keep watch, I mean I know I’m not the scariest but I have a mean growl I’ll keep ‘em off ya.” Louis offers. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah go for it, it’s your best friends welcome party, I’ll play bodyguard even if you want to get hammered or if you just want one.” 

Later on that night Louis realises that may not have been the best offer to make. 

He’s got three very drunk friends two currently dancing their asses off on the dance floor and Harry pretty much cuddled on his lap. 

“Pretty pretty Louis.” Harry strokes his head as his eyes fall shut. “Such a lovely Alpha, small and strong. Pretty pretty.” 

Louis finds this very funny. When Harry said I’ll just have one he honestly thought he’d just have one but it seems that Harry’s downed the whole bar. 

“Make me less scared pretty Louis, even your name is pretty. Be a strong Omega cause you. Been so scared and then you, pretty pretty Louis, you, you, you are soft and kind.” 

The Alpha is trying to hard to keep a straight face. 

“Alpha so good to me even though I’m bad, bad Omega. Yet Lou so kind, dunno why.” 

“Why are you bad Omega?” Louis asks gently. 

“Not children Lou, can’t, children, no one loves infertile Omega. No family.” Harry looks straight into Louis eyes, Louis is going to kill the person that told him that. 

“That’s not true, you know that don’t you, not being able to have kids doesn’t make you bad. Harry you’re a great Omega.” The Alpha feels Harry keen at his words before getting drowsier before his eyes start to slip. 

Louis thinks he’s going to fall asleep here in the pub, which just isn’t safe when they’ve got a walk home. 

The only thing Louis can think to do is to put him into Omega space so he goes docile and limp so he can carry him to the car. 

“Harry, I know this is a big ask but would you mind if I put you in Omega space so I can get you to the car?” 

It’s as if Harry’s has had ice thrown over him he almost immediately sobers up. 

“No Lou no. You promised me safety tonight please no. You can’t do this please please please no no no.” Harry keeps talking and shaking and it’s the most heartbreaking thing Louis seen. 

“Hey hey, okay, it’s okay I won’t do it I promise, if you don’t want me to I promise you I won’t. See hands are up here, not touching, I won’t do it.” Louis reassures making sure both his hands are in plain view where Harry can see them and nowhere near his neck. Therefore Louis doesn’t expect it when Harry bursts into tears. 

“Harry are you okay?” 

“You listened Lou, you listened to me.” 

God someone’s going to have to help sweep up the shatters of Louis heart. 

It’s the next morning after dragging them both back to Zayn’s, Harry’s now cooking breakfast. Even though he’s hungover to fuck. Everyone knows he’s the only one that can cook. 

“How come you got drunk last night Haz, you’re never drunk.” Niall jokes practically hanging of Harry’s neck in a hug. 

“Uhh, why wouldn’t I drink?” He tries to shrug him off. 

“You know why Haz, you don’t have to seem big and brave for me.” 

“Louis kept watch for me.” Harry admits. 

“Like he’s your Alpha?” Niall tickles Harry’s ribs trying to get some gossip out of him.

“No! We’re just friends but..” Harry trails off. 

“But what, you look so smitten when he’s around. And the way you let him sit next to you I thought I’d never see it. Specially not after everything with, well you know.” Niall questions further. 

“He’s comfortable Ni. He’s never let me get hurt. I mean the first time we properly spoke was when he took me to a hotel and paid for my room and food for a whole heat.” Harry tells Niall like it’s the most romantic thing in the world, well to Harry it kinda is. 

“That’s good of him.” Niall senses he isn’t finished.

“He gives me food like he’s trying to court but he never pressures me. And god Ni he listens.” 

Louis hears this from outside the door and decides to go back up stairs, this is Omega talk that he doesn’t need to hear, but he’s so damn happy that all of his efforts aren’t creeping Harry out. 

He feels his heart swell. 

It’s a couple days later when Louis finally gets to talk to Harry. They sat at a comfortable booth in a small cafe when Louis finally brings it up. 

“Can I ask you about a few things you said the other night?” Louis starts to which Harry nods a looks down, submissive. “You, well you told me you were infertile.” 

Harry goes pale and slides down even further in his chair. 

“Is that true?” Louis doesn’t mean to seem to authoritative, but he can tell that it does. 

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you, I completely understand if you never want to see me again I’m sorry I’m really sorry.” Harry almost begs.

“Hey hey Haz it’s fine, I just wanted to check. Okay. I’m not mad, if anything I’m glad that you felt you could tell me even if you were drunk.” 

Harry looks up again at Louis as if he’s not too sure Louis is telling him the truth. 

“I promise you I’m not mad it must’ve taken everything to tell me that if you were drunk or not.”

They don’t talk for a few minutes leaving an awkward silence, but after five minutes the conversation picks back up and it’s like Harry hasn’t just had the most terrifying conversation of his life.


End file.
